


The Trigger Code

by Katiep15



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anger, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Smut, Top Ian Gallagher, pissed off Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 19:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11653434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiep15/pseuds/Katiep15
Summary: Ian is pissed off at work so he decides to take it out on Mickey





	The Trigger Code

            Ian had a long day at work.  Ian was stuck training the new recruits and the younger recruits were a bunch of idiots.  He got tired of doing their job and his.  He also got tired of hearing the new members complaining about having to work.  How dare they do their job?  It’s not like they were getting paid to do that?

            While Ian was on his way home, Ian thought about Mickey.  He wanted Mickey bad.  He didn’t care what Mickey wanted, he was going to fuck him tonight.  All he could picture was Mickey’s lips screaming Ian’s name as Ian tore his bubbly ass.  The thought of Mickey being Ian’s bitch was making his long aching cock hard.

            When Ian drove up to the Milkovich house, Ian’s jealousy was getting the best of him when he saw Mickey was talking to somebody.  Ian didn’t care who Mickey was talking to, he just wanted Mickey that night.  Whether Mickey liked it or not, Mickey was going to submit to what Ian wanted.

            When Ian parked the car, he noticed Mickey was sitting on the steps, watching him with a smile on his face.  Usually, that smile would warm Ian’s heart.  Unfortunately, Ian was too pissed to adore that smile.  He wanted those full lips wrapped around his cock and Mickey was going to do that.

            When Ian got out of the car, he walked straight to the Milkovich steps.  Mickey was smoking a cigarette with Iggy.  Ian took the cigarette out of Mickey’s mouth and took the longest drag he could, almost feeling like he was ready to choke.  The smile on Mickey’s face was replaced by concern.  Ian released the smoke through his nose and threw the cigarette down.  He grabbed Mickey by his shirt, and lead Mickey to their room.  Ian ignored Mickey’s bitching as they headed to the bedroom. 

When they got in the bedroom, Ian threw Mickey on the bed.  Mickey’s eyes were filled with rage.  When he tried to get up, Ian clocked him in the face.  Mickey stops to check his face.  There was blood on his lip. Ian instantly jumped on the bed, straddling Mickey.  Mickey was fighting until Ian kissed hard on the lips.

“What the fuck, Ian?”  Mickey almost screamed.

“Shut up, Mickey and enjoy the ride,” Ian whispered in his ear.

 

Mickey looked at Ian and smiled.  Mickey understood there were times when Ian needed to vent from work and rough sex was his favorite way to go.  Also, Mickey enjoyed the rough way Ian handled him.

Ian started to kiss Mickey, roughly.  He grabbed Mickey’s hips and pulled him close.  As he was kissing him hard, he was pounding his hips into Mickey’s.  Ian’s cock was rock hard and he could feel Mickey’s hard cock.  Mickey took his hands and scratched his nails on Ian’s back.  Ian broke the kiss and the both of them ripped their clothes off.

When their clothes were off, Ian reached for the lube on the night stand.  Mickey instantly layed on his back, waiting for the best to happen.  Ian threw the lube on the bed and put his hips on top of Mickey’s face, shoving his cock in his face.  Instantly, Ian put his cock in Mickey’s mouth and moved his hips in and out of Mickey’s mouth.  Ian didn’t care if Mickey was moaning, as long as his dick was getting sucked.  It took everything in Ian not to sum right there, as he picked the pace of fucking Mickey’s mouth.  Mickey put his hands on each side of Ian’s hips and pushed Ian’s hips in harder.  Ian obliged and fucked his face harder.  Ian was trying everything he could not to cum in that moment.

Knowing it would piss Mickey off, he removed his dick from Mickey’s mouth.  Mickey looked frustrated.  He tried to put Ian’s dick in his mouth but Ian had other plans.  Ian got the lube again and slicked his fingers.  He put two fingers in Mickey’s ass as Ian licked the hole.  Ian didn’t want to go slow so he kept the rough pace.  Mickey’s legs were pulsing as he was screaming at Ian to fuck him.  It felt so good when Mickey was screaming his name and Ian was determined for Mickey to scream his name louder.

When Ian thought Mickey was ready, Ian rolled Mickey over and Mickey instantly got on all fours with his head on the bed.  Ian grabbed each bubble cheek and smacked them instantly.  Mickey screamed in pleasure and begged for sex.  Ian smirked as he continued to smack Mickey’s perfect ass.  Mickey lifted his hips a little bit as he was waiting the nine inches going in his ass.  He parted the black hair’s ass as the red head inched his way in.  Ian grabbed Mickey’s hips tightly and thrust his way in.

“You’re going to have to do better than this,” Mickey taunted.

 

Ian smacked the back of Mickey’s head as he continued to pump Mickey.  Mickey made fists with the bed sheets, screaming Ian’s name.

“Ian… Fuck, Ian…. Keep going… Fuck” Mickey said, in between each moan.

               

Ian grabbed Mickey’s chest and pulled Mickey to stand up in his fuck.  Mickey obliged, still high on the fucking.  Ian kept up the pace as he wrapped his arms around Mickey’s upper body.  Ian bite Mickey’s right shoulder and caused him to bleed.  Mickey whined when Ian bite him but never said a word.  He bite so hard, there was blood.  Mickey never seemed to notice as blood was falling down his back.  _Fuck did Mickey feel good_ , Ian thought. 

Ian made Mickey roll over with Ian still in him.  Mickey did so and Ian continued to pound him.  Every few pounds, Mickey would punch Ian in his chest.  It wasn’t a light punch, but the punch didn’t stop Ian from fucking Mickey hard.  Ian needed the roughest sex he could get. 

Ian knew Mickey was getting close because he reached down to touch his own dick.  Well, he tried.  Before Mickey could touch it, Ian pinned Mickey’s hands above Mickey’s head as he hit Mickey’s prostate.  Mickey could feel his balls tighten and was fighting Ian to have his hands back.  Ian wasn’t budging. 

After a few rough pumps from Ian. Mickey cumed all over Ian’s chest.  Ian couldn’t handle the sight anymore and he cam hard in Mickey’s ass.  Ian took his dick out and the cum was flowing out of Mickey’s ass.  Ian smirked at the sight as he layed down next to Mickey.  Mickey’s eyes were closed during his and Ian’s cum.  When Ian pulled out to lay next to Mickey, Mickey’s eyes flew open.  He looked at Ian instantly with the biggest grin on his face.

“Damn, Gallagher, I gotta get you pissed off more often.”

“You didn’t do it, I just had a rough day.”

“Then I need to thank whoever gave you a rough day…”

 

 Mickey chuckled as Ian played shoved him.  Ian’s attitude instantly melts away.  Maybe Mickey was right, maybe he did need to get pissed off more often.

**Author's Note:**

> This scene is influenced by season 5, when they were in the baseball field. I always liked their abuse for themselves and decided to write about it


End file.
